someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lone Wolf Radio
Lone Wolf Radio Original Poster: Sargentrock102 Lone Wolf Radio by: Sargentrock102 Note: This is based off of the Myth about "Lone Wolf Radio" from Fallout New Vegas for PC/Xbox/PS3 It was a nice night on April 13th, I was searching through some of my old PS3 games I used to enjoy and came across Fallout New Vegas, I was always a fallout fan since Fallout 3. When I popped in the disk the game started fine the main menu appeared and I continued the last saved game it said “Last saved January 8th” I do not remember playing the game during that specific date but I loaded it up anyway. The game loaded at the Lucky 38 Casino for some reason the game told me there was a new quest popping up called “Everyone is gone” I was a bit confused with this but I chose Boone to be my companion for this quest. The Marker positioned right outside of Good springs source. We Exited the Casino to realize there was no one around, No NCR Troops, No Gomorrah Hookers, no Security bots. The whole area was quiet even Mr. New Vegas was quiet the only radio frequency I picked up was called “Lone Wolf Radio” and when I played it strange slowed down music was playing it sounded like “It’s a sin.. My darling how I love you” or something like that. We quick traveled to Good springs source the place was quiet the wind could be heard Whining from the distance. I proceeded with Boone right next to me we slowly motioned our way to the checkpoint and when reached a pop up on the right said “you shouldn’t be here” and the quest objective said “Investigate Lone Wolf trailer” I proceeded to move up to the trailer and noticed there was computers and transmitters inside with a HM Radio. I cautiously turned on the radio to hear what sounded to be a man saying “Everyone is gone….. I am the only one left… they left you here… now you will die” someone could be heard screaming it sounded like a woman, and It was close. I ran outside with Boone and looked around, there was a blood trail. I looked behind me before leaving and go back to take some supplies if needed. Scrap Metal/ Electronics / Wasteland Survival Guide. I left the trailer and noticed the trail of blood lead me to a Dead end but a Corpse was laying there with blood stains all over its body when turned over I saw its face ripped apart by what seemed to be claws. I thought to myself “What could have done this” A man’s voice appeared from behind “You found me….” It said as the screen turned to where a strange figure stood, It’s eyes glowing yellow as if possessed and it pointed to Boone and myself and said “This is your final warning leave at once… Or suffer your death…” The thing faded to the shadows and was fast like a wolf. The structure of the being looked human but with a Wolf Skin on top of its head. I clicked the wait button and waited for 18 hours in the game to see if this man would appear again. I was correct it did and it was closer this time saying “I thought I told you to stay away did I not?” It disappeared again, when I turned to look at Boone his facial reaction seemed to be fear and he started to run away with his rifle toward the creature saying “Can’t run from me!” I tried to catch up with Boone but it was too late. By the time I was close enough I hear a loud scream in pain like someone was being ripped apart and when I appeared I saw Boone laying there in a pool of blood his body mangled and was barely alive he looked at me and said “He Is to Fast… Run… Run while you can… Carla… I will see you again” He died right there and something pulled his corpse into the darkness I was scared I turned off the console as soon as possible! I was very frightened, how could this happen to the game? There were no mods or any downloadable content on it could this be real? I kept asking myself as I picked up the phone and called my fiancé Mariah she said she would be there to witness this, when she came to my house we went up to my room. We turned on the PlayStation 3 and noticed that the fallout WGM logo for the PS3 was missing the NCR Veteran Ranger we looked at each other carefully and noticed that New Vegas was in flames, we started up the game to notice the NCR ranger was in Fear something wasn’t right he looked back to the burning New Vegas and the music was slowed down. I loaded the game where I left off and an option popped up saying “Are you sure you want to continue this is your last chance…” I had to continue Mariah was next to me, as I loaded the game I noticed puddles of blood and what appeared to be Human remains scattered around the area. A woman could be heard screaming as she ran it was Cassidy from Cassidy Caravans she ran up to my character she was panicking saying “He is here.. RUN! He is going to kill us all!” I was a bit frightened, when the screen stopped on Cassidy I told her to follow me and stay close, after doing so we proceeded toward the Good springs source. The place was a mess with Gecko remains and Human remains scattered as well, something wasn’t right and Cassidy began to shoot randomly everywhere as I drew out my handgun in the game scanning the area and noticed no one was there but then when I turned around I saw it, the eyes glowing yellow saying “I warned you not to come back” As the options appeared on what to say I chose “Why are you doing this” and the man laughed as his voice echoed throughout the valley and grabbed Cassidy by her collar, My character tried to save her but for some reason something grabbed his foot, a bear trap, I did what I could to get my character free but it was too late again and the screen faded to black and a title on the side said “Better luck next time” and Cassidy could be heard screaming in pain and agony. Mariah was shocked by this as when the man walked up to my character it was holding the head of Cassidy all torn up by what seemed to be claws. The man’s mouth full of blood from what seemed to be flesh he was chewing on. “Tick tock… Tick tock… It’s almost past midnight on my clock…” The man repeated slowly approaching my character as he tried limping away I had no control over it, he collapsed and was in fear of this man… the last words that popped on the screen was…. “HELP ME!!!!!!!” and you could see the vault boy’s expression in fear as the voice said “Game over…..” and it flashed to my characters body ripped apart being feasted upon.. Mariah held onto me and I looked almost sickened by this. I returned to GameStop to return my game and when the man asked me “Why are you returning this?” I looked back at him and said… “No one can run from the wolf” Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Fallout Category:Video Games